criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Goodman
Brian Goodman is an American actor, writer, and director best known for his role as Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh in Rizzoli & Isles. Biography At the age of twelve, Goodman quit school and started living on the streets. During that part of his life, he sold drugs, married young, and served time in prison for various crimes. He later decided to change his ways and pursue an acting career after seeing Brian's Song while imprisoned. Following his release, Goodman auditioned for a low-budget film called Southie and also began writing. In 2008, he co-wrote and directed What Doesn't Kill You. Goodman also had recurring and guest-starring roles in a number of different films and TV series. Some of Goodman's appearances include The Last Castle, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, two episodes of 24, and a recurring role on the first two seasons of Rizzoli & Isles (which was later upgraded to series regular following the third season premiere). On Criminal Minds Goodman portrayed vengeful killer Lou Jenkins in the Season Four episode "Memoriam". Filmography *Rizzoli & Isles (2010-present) as Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh (36 episodes) *The Mob Doctor (2012-2013) as Eddie Nolan (2 episodes) *Revenge (2011-2012) as Carl Porter (4 episodes) *Fairly Legal (2012) as Lt. Frank O'Hara *Sons of Anarchy (2011) as Huff *Sal (2011) as Det. Tankersley *Castle (2011) as Gary McCallister (2 episodes) *Mortal Kombat: Legacy (2011) as Brian Himmerick *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Commander Sam Hale *Bones (2010) as Mike Dworsky *Lie to Me (2010) as Dale Anslinger *Drop Dead Diva (2010) as Sergeant Lou Contorsi *Three Rivers (2010) as Capt. Lance Carlyle *In Plain Sight (2010) as Ray Petevich *CSI: NY (2010) as Tony Dirisa *Justified (2010) as Joe *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as Damien Salerno *Sympathy for Delicious (2010) as C.O. Jacko *Leverage (2009) as Jed Rucker *Criminal Minds - "Memoriam" (2008) TV episode - Lou Jenkins *What Doesn't Kill You (2008) as Pat Kelly *The Closer (2007) as Vince Kemble *Lost (2007) as Ryan Pryce (3 episodes) *Kings of South Beach (2007) as Lt. Jim Hawke *Eyes (2007) as Jimmy Doyle (2 episodes) *Finishing the Game: The Search for a New Bruce Lee (2007) as TJ *Day Break (2006) as Lt. Graves *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) as Derek Paul *The Dog Problem (2006) as Joe the Guard *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) as Major Boswell *In Justice (2006) as Russell O'Brian *Annapolis (2006) as Bill Huard *Munich (2005) as Belligerent American *Jack & Bobby (2005) as Detective Simmons *NYPD Blue (2004) as Mickey Cole *Line of Fire (2003-2004) as Donovan Stubbin (13 episodes) *24 (2003) as Raymond O'Hara (2 episodes) *Catch Me If You Can (2002) as Motel Owner *Boomtown (2002) as Spath *Thieves (2001) as Casino Manager *The Last Castle (2001) as Beaupre *Scenes of the Crime (2001) as Trevor *Blow (2001) as Guard Gus *Orphan (2001) as Uncle Bill *Just One Night (2000) as Defendant #2 *In Dreams (1999) as Policeman in Squad Car *Southie (1998) as Monk *Monument Ave. (1998) as Gavin 'WRITER' *What Doesn't Kill You (2008) 'DIRECTOR' *What Doesn't Kill You (2008) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors